


One Hundred Percent Not-Ticklish

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "Oh, are you ticklish?"





	One Hundred Percent Not-Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 12/17.

“Thank you for this,” Garak murmured, face resting against a pillow. “Your hands are delightfully warm. It feels lovely.”

“Well, I’m glad.” I continued massaging his scaled back, paying special attention to the areas where I could feel knotted tension. 

“Really, thank you. My back was violently objecting to all forms of movement. Well, to be fair, even sitting wasn’t particularly comfortable.”

“That’s what you get for spending hours hunched over those sketches,” I scolded. “You really ought to take breaks more often. Get up, move around, stretch…”

“But why, when I can rely on my handsome doctor for painkillers and an excellent massage?” He gave a contented hum. 

With a sigh, I kneaded a particularly tight spot. “It’s not good for you to keep putting this much strain on your back.”

“But I was working,” he protested. “Commander Dax is getting rather impatient about her outfits.”

I rolled my eyes, frustrated. This was typical Garak behavior – he loved being stubborn, especially when it came to his health. “Impatient customer or not, you need to be more careful.”

“Mm.” He snuggled against the pillow, looking unusually relaxed. 

Giving up on the lecture for the moment, I moved my hands to his sides – and he flinched. “Are you all right?” I asked, concerned that he was in enough pain to react like that to such a light touch. 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.”

Unconvinced, I probed his side. This time when he flinched, it was accompanied by an altogether unexpected noise – a soft giggle. Realization dawned, and I smiled. “Oh, are you ticklish?”

“Perhaps a little.” He turned his head to smile at me. “And what about you, my dear?”

“Oh, not at all,” I answered, tone mock serious. 

Elim’s eyes sparkled. “Is that so?”

“One hundred percent not-ticklish,” I chuckled, deliberately running my fingertips along his sides. 

He smirked, then flipped over and caught me with a lightning fast motion. Amused, I let him pull me down onto the bed beside him. 

Beaming at me, he laid his hand on my stomach. “Would you care to retract that claim before I prove it false?”

“I thought there was no such thing as true and false.” I grinned at him, curious to see what he would do. 

Deft fingers began to tickle me, and I lost my battle for control within seconds. Giggling, I tackled Garak and retaliated. 

“I surrender!” he laughed after a moment, holding me securely against his chest. 

Happy, I snuggled closer. “I love you.”

“And I love you, my dear Doctor.”


End file.
